Family Get-Together
Makaze walked down to road toward the gates of his village. So I'm going to be hosting a family get together for a family of celestial beings. I need better things to do. The man sighed as he cupped his head in his right hand, dealing with Kaminoshi was never easy. He finally arrived at the gates just in time for a portal to rip open before the gates and from it exploded the reaper himself. "Long time no see Makaze." Kaminoshi spoke, smirking before shaking his hand. Chiyoko was outside, in her elegant white gown, looking at the man they came to visit. "Makaze! How are you? How have you been?" she spoke in a gentle voice with a smile as she gazed at her husbands friend. "Iv'e been great Chiyoko, I haven't seen you since your wedding." He spoke as he greeted her with a small hug before continuing to speak. "Kami tells me that you guys have three kids now. You should bring them to meet their uncles sometime." The man spoke with a wide grin before he paused for a second and then sprouted out what he had been thinking of. "Kami our other brother is back from his trip so Chiyoko can finally meet him." He shouted enthusiastically but was only met with a very sarcastic "Oh joy" From Kaminoshi. Hugging Makaze, she blushed hard as she heard him repeat how many kids they have, showing her just how long its been since they last saw one another. "Well, I guess we did get a little busy" Chiyoko joked as she looked at Kaminoshi, her face as red as a strawberry. "Who is this "brother" you speak of, Makaze?" she added. "Well he's a bit eccentric." Makaze started before getting a look from Kaminoshi. "Sorry extremely eccentric." He continued before getting another look from Kami. "Fine fine he's a fucking psychopath there!" He yelled as he threw his hands into the air and sighed. "His name is Genei, he's basically a god from another universe." Kaminoshi spoke. "Oh..." Chiyoko spoke, as she was slightly at a loss for words at her husbands statement. "You've certainly been all over Kami" Chiyoko stated as she wrapped her left arm around Kaminoshi's as they strolled along. "So where to next, Makaze?" Chiyoko asked as she tilted her head sideways and slightly back, looking at the man. "Well to my place of course." He spoke before Kaminoshi teleported them to Makake's house. The place was less like a house and more like a tower that rose far into the sky. Upon walking through the doors the three stepped through a portal that brought them to the living room. "Make yourselves at home." Makaze shouted as he rushed of. Chiyoko gazed at the sheer size of place before stepping through the portal summoned by her loving husband. "Makaze...exactly how high does this place reach into the sky?" she asked, wondering at the exact size of the place she was now in as she gazed around the living room of his welcoming home. "Umm over the clouds." Makaze replied with a little thought beforehand. Just then the door flew off it's hinges and headed straight for them, Kaminoshi responded by causally disintegrating it before looking at the doorway to see a man dressed head to toe in some of the fanciest clothes one could see. He wore an eyepatch over one eye and held a cane in his hand. "Thursday is a terrorist." The man spoke enthusiastically. "Chiyoko walked by her husband, quite confused at the occurrences that took place. Looking at a fellow with an eyepatch, similar to the one she wore as a child, she looked at his clothing before smiling slightly. "Kaminoshi, who is this man?" "That, Yoko is my other "brother" Genei the one I was talking about earlier." Kaminohsi sighed as he stared at his brother. "Well well look who married who deadman and the cat." Genei spoke before backflipping towards Chiyoko. As the man approached Kaminoshi reached out and grabbed the man, for a spilt second they both vanished. Kaminoshi then reappeared with a very beaten and bruised Genei who promptly tapped his neck and healed his injuries before scurrying off into the house. "You're gonna have to watch out for him." Kaminoshi sighed. "My husband has a brother! How surprising! Chiyoko stated before her soul mate and his brother disappeared for a split second. His brother fell to the floor, much to Chiyoko's excitement. "I guess it does run in the family. "Honey, do you have any sisters?" Chiyoko pondered, wondering if Death himself had a sister she could relate to as she flickered into the large house, right behind her husband. Kaminoshi paused briefly and looked at Chiyoko dumbfounded before laughing for a solid minute. Upon finally recovering he turned to her and spoke in a more mature voice. "That's right I never told you that Makaze, Genei, and I aren't related, we're adoptive brothers. I met Makaze after he managed to cheat death and we became super good friends. In Genei's case Makaze accidentally brought him here from another universe so we adopted him as our brother as well." Kaminoshi finished. "Just try not to anger him or generally touch his toys and you'll be fine." "Oh really..." pondered Chiyoko, with a curious facial expression taking over her face as she lovingly leaned on Kaminoshi's right shoulder. "Death... has adopted brothers..." she chuckled... "Seems there are more surprises to you that I'll ever fully comprehend Noshi..." she added. "Another universe sounds delightful... My father said that he was from a neighboring universe, just next to this one... I wonder which universe Genei came from..?" she asked aloud, hoping for an logical answer, but any truthful answer would suffice the question really. "One where he was the Kaguya but had no opposition, he consumed the world and then slowly the universe after he went mad with power. The shock of universal transport gave him amnesia though as his brain was already pretty broken. He is probably one of the most powerful being I have ever met." Kaminoshi spoke as they walked by a room were Genei was on all fours barking like a dog at smaller dog in the room. Kaminoshi just sighed as he leaned into Chiyoko's head. Makaze then lead the couple into a large sitting room complete with plush purple sofa's and an 128 inch plasma television. "Make yourselves at home." He called out as he left for the kitchen. "Hmm, sounds like a dream, but also a nightmare." Chiyoko stated. Laughing at Genei, Choyoko marveled at the immense room, filled with all types of comfortable furniture and a massive plasma-based television. After hearing Makaze's remark, Chiyoko took to the air as she smiled, adoring the massive television. "Kamiiiiii! This television is so large! Activated her Byakugan to get a clear view of the entire tv regardless of where she was, she remembered they don't display in infrared. Sighing, she remembered why she doesn't watch television. "Flying down to the little dog, Chiyoko began to pet it, as she loved animals, smiling as she did so. As Chiyoko pet the dog Genei growled angrily and stood up, snapping his fingers as the dog's head turned a full circle. The body fell lifelessly to the ground before poofing out of existence. "My toys." Genei grumbled as he walked over the a wall and sat on it. The man then created another puppy before creating a cat and placing them in a steel cage. "Death brawl!" Genei shouted excitedly as the two animals fought. Kaminoshi sighed as he lay deeper into the couch, munching on a breadstick.